world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081814tethyseric
04:14 -- gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering cynicalCompositions CC at 16:14 -- 04:14 GA: | Hey. | 04:14 GA: | You. | 04:14 CC: —―{ Hello. }—― 04:14 GA: | Have you seen the... family tree yet? | 04:15 CC: —―{ I have; we are related. }—― 04:15 GA: | Yes. | 04:15 GA: | Uh, I'm a lot closer to my other sibling, but I guess we could become friends? | 04:16 CC: —―{ Sure. }—― 04:16 GA: | So... What'd you prototype? | 04:17 GA: | I prototyped what was in my boxes and got some chill chick. | 04:18 CC: —―{ I prototyped a painting and a book. }—― 04:19 GA: | Oh. That sounds pretty weak. What'd you get? | 04:20 CC: —―{ I got something that I really don't want to remember. }—― 04:20 CC: —―{ Soon after I prototyped it, it left. }—― 04:20 GA: | Really? Huh, maybe I should tie mine down so it doesn't try to leave too. | 04:22 CC: —―{ Maybe. If you want to know more about my entry, ask gimcrakCarniifex, he was my server. }—― 04:22 GA: | Ah, yeah, that guy doesn't really like me much any more. | 04:22 GA: | We were pretty good friends and then matesprits and then I totally dumped him like a week later. | 04:23 GA: | Oh, by the way, did you hear your mother died? | 04:23 GA: | Wait, that probably wasn't a very good thing to say. Oops. | 04:41 CC: —―{ Hmm, are your difficulties over? }—― 04:42 GA: | Difficulties? Uh, no, still have to play a super dangerous game. | 04:42 CC: —―{ I was refering to your computer. Anyways Vyllen is apparently the expert on how I fail everything, so ask him. }—― 04:43 GA: | Oh, no, my computer is fine. And yeah, I know that. I'm sure he'd help if I asked, though I dunno how he'd get to where I am. | 04:44 GA: | Now that I think about it, we might be on twenty seperate planets. That would be conistent with what I heard from a nerdy shell dude on dreamland. | 04:44 CC: —―{ Have you tried pestering him? }—― 04:44 GA: | Hm? I don't really see much reason to. | 05:01 GA: | So how're you gonna play if your spritething left? Aren't they important or whatever? | 05:02 CC: —―{ I believe so, and my answer is no. I was most likely destined to fail. }—― 05:03 GA: | Eh, whatever. | 05:03 GA: | Since Libby said my- our father is alive, maybe you can meet him. | 05:05 CC: —―{ I never got to meet Libby. }—― 05:05 GA: | Right, yeah, she's some chick who is Lily's mom or something and maybe an alien and super powerful. | 05:06 CC: —―{ She knew about Sbase from what I saw on the memo. }—― 05:06 GA: | Yeah, I think she's already played the game or something. | 05:06 GA: | And some kind of master on it or whatever. | 05:10 GA: | I dunno. Ask Lily. She seems to know everything around here. | 05:10 CC: —―{ Alright }—― 05:13 CC: —―{ I have to go, I might go search for Lily. }—― 05:13 GA: | Okay. See you later. | 05:13 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering cynicalCompositions CC at 17:13 --